Vetitum Amor
by imkise
Summary: Akashi receives a gift, Kise Ryouta, from a village who owes his clan money. Akashi enjoys his company unexpectedly, even though the other is truly afraid of him and is always looking for ways to escape. But Kise loved someone else. Someone who was always around. Someone who listened to him. But someone he shouldn't be in love with. Will they get their way?
1. Chapter 1

The famous and powerful Akashi clan was feared and respected by many across the land. The newly assigned head of the clan was a young, but quite intelligent male. The red head, although new to the job, has already made quite a name for himself. Amongst the other clans that are always vying for territory, many already accepted the younger male as a strong rival despite them being older, and would definitely want respect from the younger leaders.

* * *

"Hmm.. I do not seek respect from those who does not serve me." Akashi murmured, his eyes still on the newspaper when his childhood friends (though he rather call them his acquaintances) talked about what their parents had spoke about.

"Aka-chin, you're so cold towards the other clan leaders." Murasakibara mused, chewing on the mochi the maids had left as refreshments for the few young masters from neighboring clans.

There were always socializing amongst the clans, and the Akashi clan was no exception. Akashi met the other boys during his first social gathering with his father. The older men move to the other room, leaving the children to themselves. At first, it was all awkward and quiet, each child gazing at the others with wary, for they were taught by their fathers to always be cautious of their enemies. But of course, one case was different. Akashi Seijuro was different. He gazed at them with eyes that looked into their souls. "Akashi Seijuro." he introduced himself, giving a slight bow to the other children, an obvious hint that they should do the same as well.

"Midorima Shintarou."

"Name's Aomine Daiki."

"Uh.. My name is Murasakibara Atsushi."

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Wa! Where did you come from!?"

* * *

Akashi folded the newspaper and placed it beside him. "I just don't see a need to be friendly towards those who are planning to take me down although they smile at me and praise me for my intelligence, which they probably do not take interest in." Akashi took his glasses off, keeping them into the box.

"S-Seijuro-sama.." a maid called out for the redhead with one of the male attendants with her, holding a rather unusual guest. "One of the villagers from Kaijou village brought him to us.." She gestured at the male the attendant want carrying. The other males present had their eyes on the 'gift'. Akashi's eyes glimmered for a moment, the mismatched hues gazed at the blond.

His skin was fair, his eyelashes were long. He had the looks of a girl.

Akashi got up from where he sat and the other males turned their attention to their group leader. They had all willingly chose Akashi as their leader in their hearts, because he was the first one among them to be made a clan leader, and the one who held most authority now, and they know, in the future as well.

"What are you gonna do with him?" Midorima spoke, turning his attention back to the nails he was filing. "He didn't seem to have come here willingly." The rest agreed, seeing the other has been obviously drugged. Akashi used a finger to brush away a lock of hair on the other's face. His skin was smooth as silk, he noted to himself before inching forward to place a kiss on the other's lips.

"Uwaa~ Aka-chin is so bold.." Murasakibara muttered, stuffing another mochi into his mouth to cope with his embarrassment after witnessing such a scene.

"Committing such acts in front of us." Midorima glared at him. "Today must be my unlucky day."

"Go get a room, Akashi-kun." Kuroko sighed.

"Yuck! I had no idea you were interested in males!" Aomine made a face.

Akashi moved back to study his new toy. "I like gifts." he said simply. "Especially gifts that are useful to me." he added, gesturing at the maid. "Have him rest in my room." he ordered, receiving a bow in reply. "And, Tetsuya.."

"Yes?" The other male looked up from his book.

"I hope you've already finished preparing the things I've ordered you to." Akashi sat back down and started to organize his paperwork.

"Yes." Kuroko replied, placing a bookmark between the pages and gently closed the book. "I'll bring it over after dinner." Kuroko added, bowing a little. "I'll be leaving to prepare it."

"Hmm, yes.." Akashi opened a drawer to slide some paper inside. "It's getting late, isn't it?" he lifted an eyebrow, turning to look at the others. They all nodded, taking the invitation to leave quietly.

"See you soon, Aka-chin~"

"You'd better bring something yellow around, Akashi."

"Cheh! You and your horoscopic crap!"

"Good bye, Akashi-kun."

Akashi gave a small wave. "I won't send you out." he muttered, watching them leave. It was only when they were out of sight when he got up and begin making his way to his room. Sliding the door open, he gazed at the sleeping form of the blond. "You seem like you'd interest me."


	2. Chapter 2

Kise slowly peeled his eyes open. His head throbbed painfully and his hands rubbed his temples gently. "Ugh.." he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut again. But they snapped open. Where was he? His ears strained to catch any sound that could give him hints on the place where he was at. Kise heard the sound of bamboo knocking against rock and the rushing of water. He looked around the place. It was nicely, and definitely expensively furnished. Definitely not somewhere someone of Kise's status should be at. Kise's body shot up and he looked around for any sign of life. His eyebrows furrowed together and he got up from the futon. Silk, he noticed, pulling the blanket with him and sniffing the material itself. He hd never touched such a wonderful thing before; so soft and so smooth. He dropped it back on the ground though. He had to find out who brought him here.

He slid the door open and stuck his head out. "You're awake." a voice startled him and his head snapped to the direction of the voice. He sees a red head in a yukata. "Are you feeling better?" the male asked, his voice sent shivers down the other's spine. It had this touch of dominance. Kise could only nod in response. There was a shuffling of cloth and Kise found Akashi walking towards him, in small, dignified steps.

"U-Uh... Were you the one who-"

"I'm not the one who brought you here, Ryouta." Akashi answered his question before he could finish. "You were brought here, by the village head of Kaijou." Akashi's arm stretched towards him and Kise shrunk back, his eyes widening.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said." Akashi stepped into the room and closing the door behind him. "Now, do you know the reason why you were brought here, Ryouta?"

"H-How do you know my name?"

"The letter."

"Letter?"

Akashi smiled. By the looks of it, it was obvious Kise had no idea what is happening. "I'm surprised you haven't got an idea why you're here." Akashi lifted an eyebrow and went forward to close the distance between him and Kise. "Uwaah!" Kise moved back so quickly he lost his footing. "Clumsy." Akashi chuckled bending down while Kise was busy rubbing his bottom, which he fell hard on. When he heard the voice closer than he expected to, his head snapped back and their faces were only inches away. "Ah.. Ah.." Kise blushed, turning away. "Very cute face, Ryouta." Akashi commented, using the back of his hand to gently brush Kise's cheeks. Kise squeezed his eyes shut. "Please stop.." he muttered softly, but only to have a pair of lips pressed against his. "You talk a little too much." Akashi spoke again when their lips parted. "W-What do you think you're doing!?" Kise yelled, pushing the other away. "Just testing the waters." Akashi murmured, straightening his yukata. "You're really interesting, Ryouta." Kise's eyebrows furrowed together and his lips turned down. "I-I'm not some thing for you to play around with!" He yelled at the redhead who seemed to take no notice to Kise's outrage.

"You're too loud." Akashi murmured, walking towards the medicine shelves he installed into the master's room once he was officially the leader. Opening it, Kise's eyes widened at the mass amount of medicine stored in it. Akashi could feel the other's eyes examining the bottles and bottles of colorful pills and he chuckled amusedly under his breath. "Are you surprised?" Akashi asked, his fingers touched the bottles briefly as he went through them, silently choosing which he should use.

"S-so many medicine.." Kise commented the obvious. Kise gazed at the other warily, an alarm sounded inside him as the other brought all the things he chose onto a table. He took out needles from the box and started working on the liquid in the bottle. Kise stared at him for a moment before turning away, studying the room again. Beautiful textures, furnitures, materials. Kise's attention was brought back to the redhead at the shuffling of his feet on the wooden floor.

Akashi walked towards Kise with a smile, gesturing for him to get up. Kise looked up at him, pushing himself up from the floor carefully. "Yes-" he couldn't finish when he felt Akashi's hand gripped tightly around his arm and a small, but painful prick. Kise's eyes widened with surprise and shock before Akashi released him completely. "What did you do!?" Kise shouted, holding his arm to his chest. Akashi dropped the syringe on the table and turned back to him, his hands carefully and gracefully undressed his yukata. "It isn't poison, and it's already approved by the medical council." Akashi answered, his bare chest already showing. He moved towards Kise who tried to move away from him, only to fall and yelp in pain. "Resistance would be a waste of your energy, Ryouta." Akashi mused. "The drug would temporarily weaken your muscles."

Kise tried to get up again, but his hands buckled under him and he fell into a heap, tears already rolling down his cheeks. He has never felt so frightened before. He was helpless, and there was nothing he could do. "Help.." he panted, his resistance futile as Akashi got on top of him. "Who are you calling, Ryouta? I can't have my people thinking of someone else while serving me." he inched close, so close that Kise could feel his warm breath on his ear. "I need you to think of me, only me." He continued on, using a hand to stroke Kise's face. "Or I'll have to slowly kill whoever you're thinking about.." Akashi laughed softly, sitting up again, giving Kise a gentle gaze and smile. "Good.. That's a good boy, Ryouta."

Kise's vision blurred as he felt the other fondle with him, caress him, touch him. He could feel it, but it was all a big blur, especially with the drug taking effect. "Now, Ryouta, call my name." he heard someone say. "A-Akashi-sama.." he obeyed. Strange, where have he heard the name 'Akashi' before?


	3. Chapter 3

**Actually, this was kind of inspired by a doujin I read. I thought I could write it out in words instead ; w ; but then, I changed the plot a little. I'm glad you guys liked it anyway!**

* * *

Kise's eyes shot open as the nightmare came to it's climax. There were tears in his eyes, and he felt sore, nearly everywhere. He blinked once. Twice. "Eh?" he didn't notice someone say beside him just now. Did he appear in that few seconds while he blinked? Impossible. He was probably there the entire time and you didn't notice him, Kise tried to reason with himself. He noticed the blunette turn to him, his eyes seemed to have an endless depth into it. "You're awake, Kise-san." the other male said, turning his entire body to face him. "Akashi-kun has asked me to await you wakening."

"Who?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, _desu_."

Kise nodded, closing his eyes. He was still quite blur and tired. Sleep still clouded his mind. "Where am I?" he enquired, holding his head as he tried to piece the things that had happened the night before. The touches, the kisses and.. Oh, gosh.. Kise felt tears well up in his eyes as he looked up at Kuroko again, his eyes pleading. "Please.. Please, I want to go home.." he said in a tone that begged. Kuroko's eyes fell onto the floor between them, a sad look graced his features. "I'm afraid I can't allow that.." Kuroko muttered, feeling quite remorseful. "Akashi-kun seemed to have taken a liking to you." Kuroko pointed out, gazing back into the yellow hues of the other male. "I'm extremely sorry."

* * *

"You called for me, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko slid the door open, revealing the redhead in a navy blue yukata. "Ah, Tetsuya." Akashi smiled at him. "I want to thank you for the medicine you sent yesterday."

"Ah, you gave it to him?"

"Yes, it worked very well."

"Ah, that's good to hear..."

"Do you have something on your mind, Tetsuya? Spit it out." Akashi said with finality in his tone. Akashi have always been able to read their faces as easily as 1, 2, 3. But Kuroko could never say the same for them. Akashi was expressionless. Nothing inside him leaked out, showing no weakness. At all.

"He's frightened... tremendously.. by you, Akashi-kun."

What Kuroko did not expect was a chuckle. A deep laugh that only sounded amused, and nothing else. "I like that." Akashi muttered as Kuroko stared up at him. "Frightening him would be the very first step to get him to be completely mine." Kuroko felt a chill down his spine. Despite their long years of acquainting, Kuroko never got over his fear for Akashi, and he believed that it was the same for the others. Well, it may not only be fear, but respect as well. Maybe. "And when he's mine," Akashi continued, this time, he was talking to himself. "_I will eat him up. Every bit of him._" Kuroko felt his eyes widen and he shrunk back, suddenly feeling vulnerable. "Tetsuya, we may have been acquaintances for a long time now, but I never did remember asking you to meddle with my affairs."

"Yes, Akashi-kun."

"If you wish to comment again, then I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Yes.."

* * *

Kise poked at his breakfast. He barely had any appetite. Not after remembering what happened yesterday. He even dreamt of it! How revolting. He had cried his heart and eyes out when he begged the bluenette to let him go home, but to no avail. It was obvious he'd be staying for good.

"Oi, you're the 'tribute', huh?"

Kise looked up from his bowl and his eyes fell on a tanned figure sitting at the half opened door. 'The Aomine clan's heir; Aomine Daiki.' Kise noted to himself. He had seen him once or twice when he went to the capital. But it was on rare occasions. "Yes?" he wasn't quite sure himself. One thing was that he had never agreed to it. "Can I help you?" he narrowed his eyes slightly, feeling a lump in his throat as a defensive mechanism started riling up. Aomine could sense his rising panic and he laughed, thinking it might soothe the atmosphere. But it seemed to have the other effect on the blond. To him, the laugh sounded devious and threatening and he leaned back even more, his body crouched like it was ready to spring. "Relax." he decided to try again after sighing. "I'm just curious about you." he said, as a matter-of-factly. "I'm Aomine Daiki."

"I know who you are."

"Oh, then I can save the formal introductions. They're such a drag."

"Well, but that's the only thing I know about you."

"Ah..."

* * *

**And thus, the official and proper meeting between Aomine and Kise. gross sobbing**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll post this chapter a day right after the previous chapter because I'm afraid I might be too busy next week to update so.. ; w; have some sexy scenes first. THANK YOU for bearing with my crap writing and I'm thankful for the nice reviews... Really ; w;**

* * *

_Kise struggled, the weight of the other male on him was unbearable. Not because he was heavy, but the sole reason why the other male would pin him down frightened and sickened him to no end. "Let me go!" he yelled, his hands thrashing wildly as he tried to get back on his feet again. "Ah, Ryouta, your struggles are futile.." the other male's voice trailed off, taking his time to handle him. Kise felt his arms lose their feel. Then his legs. "Let me-" he couldn't even finish his sentence as he felt all his energy leave him, bit by bit, little by little. Kise huffed, his hands now desperately clawing the wooden boards on the floor in hope to wriggle out of the strong hold. "Ryouta.. You're trying too hard." he purred. Kise felt his breath, so close. So close to him, it shocked him into paralysis. "Neh, Ryouta.. I promise not to be so rough on you.." he breathed into his ear, nuzzling into his hair. "Since it's probably your first time.." Kise didn't have a change to speak. He felt whatever clothes he have being ripped off. The tearing of fabric, the low chuckles, the harsh breaths.._

_"No.."_

_"Ryouta.." He had both hands on his chest, fingers rubbing his nipples._

_"No..- Ah.."_

_"Yes.. That sounds pleasurable, Ryouta." One hand traveled south, slowly, delicately._

_"N-Not there!" Kise groaned, body shivering a little as a smooth hand glided across his stomach. "P-plea-se.. Stop...!"_

_The other male let out a slow breath as he found what he was looking for. Kise felt it too, and his body jerked a little. "A-Akashi-sama!" Kise lowered his head in embarrassment, his face a bright red. His eyes were wide open with shock while his companion's were closed in appreciation. "That's a good boy.." Kise finally squeezed his eyes shut, unable to take this level of disgrace any further. "Please.. Just kill me already.." he hid his face in his arms, feeling the dampness of his skin as tears fell. "Ah- But I like you, Ryouta." the voice told him. "How can I kill something I love?" he said, almost mockingly. Kise was about to give up this fight entirely when he felt something was wrong. _

_The other male, he- _

_What- _

_No!_

_"N-No! Not there! Please!" _

_Akashi paid no heed to his calls. It was in within a second. "Ah!" Kise felt a sharp pang of pain behind him. "T-take it out!" Akashi hugged him, wrapping his arms around his chest entirely as he wriggled a little to find a comfortable spot. Kise felt the pain slowly diminishing, but it was still there, a numbing ache. "Please.." he begged. "Oh, Ryouta, we're only just getting started.." _

* * *

"No!" Kise jerked, awaken by his disturbing dream. He panted, gripping his yukata tightly. "God, it was a dream.." he said, quite thankfully, patting his chest as he attempted to soothe his nerves. Yesterday was uneventful - luckily for him - and Akashi have not visited him at all. Any type of visit would probably scare him senseless... Especially after _that_ kind of a first meeting. Shuddering, Kise got up. He was pretty surprised he even got a room of his own. For the first time, he had a room of his own. Back in the village, he had to share his room with two other people. He didn't mind having room mates, but having some precious privacy sometimes would be extremely nice. But now, not only does he have a room of his own, which was very well furnished, he had good food to eat and nice clothes to wear...

Kise shook his head. No, no! That's not the kind of thinking you should have! Instead of enjoying your life here, you should be trying to escape! Kise sighed inwardly as he slid the door open, wanting to go for a walk. The hour is still early and he knew most of the staff should still be asleep.

"Yo."

"Ah? Aomine-san?" Kise jumped in surprise at the deep voice of the tanned male. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Oh, I had something to give to Akashi, so I came."

"This early?"

"Well, I couldn't quite sleep."

"What a coincidence, me too." Kise gave him a smile as he closed the door behind him. "I'm just about to go for a walk." Kise mused, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Che, then run along," Aomine rolled his eyes at him. "I'd rather sleep here." Saying that, he closed his eyes and leaned on a pillar, crossing his arms. "Ahhhhh! Nobody invited you!" Kise stuck his tongue out at him and turned away, pouting a little before beginning his walk.

"Seriously, that guy thinks too highly of himself!" Kise grumbled to himself. "Just because we chatted a lot yesterday!" He continued grumbling, even when he was out at the garden throwing stones into the koi pond. "Seriously..." he suddenly crouched down, his arms wrapped around his legs as he rocked back and forth. "I want to go home..."

"You jolly well know that's impossible."

Kise looked up. Aomine stood there, his eyes amused. "You know that, right?" Kise nodded, turning his head back to the pond. "Yeah.." A wind blew at them, ruffling his hair gently. He let his weight drop onto the grass and he buried his face and began sobbing. "I hate it here..." he said in a muffled voice. "I can see that. Clearly." Aomine replied, but Kise remained silent. "What did Akashi do to you?" Kise shook his head. "Hmm." Kise rubbed his neck awkwardly. "W-well, since you can't get out of here.." Aomine crouched beside him. "Then, just make the best of it." He lightly punch his shoulder and Kise looked right back at Aomine. A small smile creeped its way onto his face. "Maybe.."


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! School's getting busy since my preliminaries are like in two days' time. I apologize for further chapters being posted late. GOMEN! Hope you guys enjoy this lame chapters which I took so long to type. Thank you for the nice reviews~ (AND I REALLY AM NOT GOOD AT THIS OKAY) AND I AM SORRY I POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER *SHOT FOR BEING TOO STRESSED***

* * *

"Daiki?"

The voice sounded in the silence between them. Their heads snapped towards the direction of it, finding the redhead, followed by a couple of servants.

"Yo, Akashi." He got up from the grass, followed by Kise who was busy patting the grass off his yukata to notice the glare Akashi gave. "You're up rather early." Aomine spoke quickly, sensing the tense atmosphere Akashi was imposing with his stares.

"Indeed." he replied.

"My father sent me to give you this." Aomine took out an envelope, a renewal of the alliance between the two clans.

"Alright," Akashi received the envelope and tapped it at his lips lightly. "I suppose you have no other business here, yes?"

"Yeah, I'll be going now. See you, Akashi." Aomine turned to glance at Kise who was listening and watching their conversation and gave him a little wave. "See ya." Kise gave a little bow, turning away from them entirely, missing out the brief exchange they had before Aomine left.  
"Daiki, next time if you even dare see him alone, I will kill you."

"Tch."

Akashi smiled at his response, taking it as a yes, and returned to Kise. Kise had eyed the navy haired male leave before his eyes darted back to Akashi who was waving for the servants to leave. A show, perhaps, so that Aomine wouldn't push his luck. But Kise saw no point for the act. With such authority, who would?

"Ryouta."

"Huh?" Kise broke away from his thoughts.

"Stay away from Daiki."

"Why?"

"You're in no position to ask, Ryouta." was what the red head said before turning on his heels, and entering the house again, leaving Kise wondering about the sudden warning and order.

* * *

Kise found out that the person who came around the most was Kuroko Tetsuya. His family owned medical halls around the country, and they worked closely with the Akashi clan, probably for drug dealing.

Kise also slowly learned more about the other males that came. Midorima Shintarou's family specialized in jewelry (lucky charms mostly). Murasakibara Atsushi's family owned a renowned toy making company, which later expanded into the candy making industry. Lastly, Aomine's family literally owned the entire fishing industry. There are other smaller companies, but the Aomine clan was the biggest and most powerful.

All in all, all of them were of high status and from well-known families with power. Kise never dreamt he would ever look at them so up close. It was strange though, that Akashi had allowed him to sit in on their various discussions and meetings with him. Ever so often, Akashi would simply pull him into a kiss whenever he found the discussion boring or not to his interest. The others would make noise, use sarcasm, or cough for his attention. But none actually told him to stop. Kise could see mild amusement in Akashi's eyes whenever this happens. This man.. Really is seeking amusement in whatever he does. It may have seem like it's been very long since Kise stayed here, but actually, it has only been a week. Strange as it is, Akashi never touched him since. Kise was glad and grateful for that, but it scares him as well; a dreadful feeling of impending doom still lingers somehow.

Kise didn't like how close Akashi put him during the day, but totally closing him off during the night. Especially after what he had done to him. He almost hated him, but somehow, there was always something that made Kise curious of Akashi. Where were his parents? Why was he alone? Furthermore, what made a human turn into such a vicious and unfeeling creature?

* * *

Aomine had never liked Akashi bringing outsiders to discussions, and he was sure the others felt the same. But what can they say? Even their parents feared Akashi. If he was to ever defied Akashi, he was sure his parents would disown him entirely. Well, no matter, Kise being there, to him, was strangely acceptable. Aomine never felt pissed in his presence, since acquainting with him and knowing about him a little more than any other stranger that has ever stepped foot into their meetings. So he wasn't really a stranger to begin with.

What irked Aomine the most, surprising and confusing him, was when Akashi planted kisses on Kise. His cheeks, his neck, his lips. It wasn't because it was a boy-boy relationship that he was spectating, which he never liked. What he liked were well-endowed women who would readily throw themselves at his feet. Maybe it was because he **knew** Kise, and what kind of a person Akashi was. Not only that, he cpuld see that Kise was upset and uncomfortable with all these, evident in his constant blush and frown on his face. Embarrassment, was all Aomine could think of when it came down to what Kise was feeling. Knowing Akashi, he probably scared Kise into submitting to him. That was what he did to all his subjects, rendering them helpless, but very loyal.

Ah, he didn't really know what he was feeling or thinking actually. Throughout the week Kise was here, Kise had small talks with him. There was something about Kise which drew him to talk to him. Sometimes the urge became quite bad. He wanted to see that face. That sad face which would try his best to smile despite what he was going through. Those red eyes that probably were results from crying the night before because he missed home. Kise's stories about life outside were also interesting. Some times it was about heading to the mountains to fish or hunt. Some times it was about climbing trees and inventing games out of nothing. They always kept him occupied. But of course, they didn't meet all the time. Akashi's warning still echoed in his head, and he wouldn't dream or think about defying his orders. But Kise had somethinf that made him want to risk it. Well, it was thrilling to him as well, something he hadn't felt in a long time.


End file.
